Odin
Odin is a demon in the series. History Odin, meaning The Furious, is considered the chief god in Norse mythology. He is associated with wisdom, war, battle and death and also magic, poetry, prophecy, victory and the hunt. He only has one eye because he bartered the other in order to drink from the well of Mimir and gain its knowledge. He had many abilities like astral projection, shapeshifting and control of the elements and weather. He also could read magic runes that no one else could since he had hung himself from the World Tree Yggdrasill while inflicting self-torture in order to gain great knowledge. Odin is the chief god of the Norse pantheon. He and his brothers Ve and Vili killed the frost giant Ymir and built the world from his body. He is also the father of most of the gods, including Thor and Baldur, who was later killed by a manipulated Hod with a dart of mistletoe. He is associated with his spear Gungnir, the two ravens Hugin and Munin, and the eight-legged horse Sleipnir. In Ragnarok, he gets devoured by the monster wolf Fenrir. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Deity Race *Megami Tensei II: Deity Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Deity Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX'' / Devil's Colosseum: Deity Race *''Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Demon God Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Deity Race, Boss *Last Bible, Boss (GameGear ver.) *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Deity Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Deity Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Deity Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Deity Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Emperor Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Emperor Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Emperor Arcana **Persona: Tsumi to Batsu: Emperor Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Emperor Arcana **''Persona 3 The Movie: Emperor Arcana *Persona 4'' / Golden: Emperor Arcana **''Persona 4 The Golden Animation: Emperor Arcana *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Emperor Arcana *Persona 5: Emperor Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Emperor Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Mute Race *Devil Children White Book: Mute Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Alternate Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Mute Race *Devil Children Messiah Riser'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Deity Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Deity Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Deity Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Deity Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Odin can only be acquired through triple fusion, but does not require a plug-in. He appears as the boss of Shibuya's Celu Tower silver-level instance and can be summoned by Thor in the boss room of the gold instance. He possesses a unique skill in Gungnir, an almighty shot with fast incantation and cooldown. He also acts as one of the two key-bearing mini-bosses that players must defeat in order to summon Metatron in Shinagawa Diaspora. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Odin is encountered in Sector Eridanus as a quest giver who asks the protagonist to look for Sleipnir and bring it to him. As the reward for giving it back, he will hand out the Odin Ring. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Odin appears in the Challenge Quest, Save the Old Man. He has turned into an old human man and has lost his memories and wishes to tell a story to Flynn about the King of Heroes Wodan. Thor, under a fake identity, sends Flynn and two other hunters to fight before him to restore his memories and fights him. After the battle Odin halts the fight, revealing he has regained his memories and recovers his true form. He returns to Asgard alongside Thor, but promises that the humans who helped him would be allowed to go to Valhalla after their deaths. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Odin is one of the leaders of the Divine Powers. His first role in the story is coming to Nanashi and Asahi and telling them of a powerful sealed demon who could help them fight alongside Flynn. In reality, the demon was Krishna, whose freedom sets off the rise of the Divine Powers to the forefront of the conflict in Tokyo. From then on, Odin acts as Krishna's primary enforcer. He beats Flynn into unconsciousness during the initial group appearance of the Divine Powers and later defeats Nanashi's party in an unwinnable battle when they attempt to rescue Flynn in Tsukiji Konganji. He takes Dagda's betrayal of the other gods personally due to them having apparently been the same being at one point. He appears to be slain by Flynn in the second assault on the Gaean temple, but this was later revealed to be part of a ruse to get rid of Lucifer and Merkabah and complete Shesha's transformation into the Cosmic Egg. Odin is finally fought in full at the entrance to the Cosmic Egg, and dies cursing Dagda. After his death, Gaston takes his spear, Gungnir, and uses it as his new weapon. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Odin is one of the only two demons (the other being Amazon) to have the Demon's Intimidation skill, which greatly lowers attack power of opponents. In the 3DS remake, a variant Odin can be unlocked through Nemechi's male angel form, at a cost of 300 D-Souls. He uses his design from the first Devil Summoner installment. This version is more focused on physical attacks. Both versions can be transformed into a Soma with Mystic Change. ''Persona 3 FES'' Odin can be fused after maxing out the Emperor Arcana Social Link. With the addition of Weapon Fusion in this edition of the game, it is possible to fuse Odin with any kind of Nihil Weapon to obtain Gungnir, his legendary spear. It has an attack value of 310 and a hit rate of 97. His Heart Item is Draupnir, his ring. It doubles the effects of healing spells. ''Persona 3 The Movie'' Odin was used by Makoto to defeat Takaya Sakaki and Jin Shirato after Chidori Yoshino's death. ''Persona 4'' Odin is the ultimate persona of the Emperor Arcana. He learns the highest tier wind spell, Panta Rhei, which inflicts severe wind damage upon a single enemy. The spell cannot be passed on through fusion. ''The Golden Animation'' In anime, he was summoned by Yu during his battle with Adachi. Odin is also represent bond of Yu and Kanji Tatsumi. ''Persona 5'' Odin is the ultimate Persona of the Emperor Arcana and can only be obtained through fusion in the Velvet Room once the Emperor Confidant has been completed. Odin is the only source of the Thunder Reign and Wild Thunder skills. He is also one of the few Personas to learn Fast Heal and Elec Amp. When itemized using Electric Chair execution, Odin will yield the Wild Hunt SMG for Ann Takamaki, which has 386 ATK, 84 ACC and adds the Despair (med) effect to Ann's Gun attacks. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Odin can perform the combo Death Blade with Ankuu, Ragnarok with Surt and Doombringer with War Rox. ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' Odin appears as a boss on Akira's route, where he is faced in the Inferno Pit. Alongside him is a Gnome that will heal him. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Odin is a Unique demon that doesn't require a particular fusion combination to create. Instead, the player has to achieve a Fate level of 3 with Fumi Kanno before it is available. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Expel= Resist |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Thunder Reign\Innate Dekaja\66 Concentrate\67 |Requiredquest= Save the Old Man }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Boss= The fight is unwinnable; after a few turns, he will use Will of Thunder and Concentrate followed by Thunder Reign, which ends the fight. |-| Summonable Ally= |-| Demon Market= ''Last Bible'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Normal= |-| Alternate (3DS)= ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Demon= - PS1= - PSP= }} |-| Persona= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Demon= |-| Persona= ''Persona 3'' The Journey= |-| The Answer= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Trivia * Odin is often associated with lightning in the franchise, but in mythology he is never mentioned as a god of lightning or the sky, unlike his son Thor. * The four-eyed crow appearing in his artwork in Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse represents his crows: Hugin and Muninn. The same artwork depicts flames emitting from Odin's missing eye, in mythology it is said to happen whenever Odin went to battle. Gallery Category:Norse Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Characters Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona 3 The Movie Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Last Bible Bosses Category:Persona Q2 Personas